Someone to Rely on
by UekiKosuke
Summary: Harry was abused as a child, and he won't open up to anyone. Will someone enter his life and change him for the good? Or will he continue to stay in his shell? Pairings on vote… Rating might go up. SLASH!  whatever that means...
1. Chapter 1

_**Someone to Rely on**_

**_A/N: Please read this before you actually read the story, but this is just a preview of what I was going to write..._**  
**_This is my FIRST Harry Potter fic, and because I'm a really bad writer, I'm in desperate need of a beta reader. Please PM me or Review if your interested. =)_**  
**_Oh, and I'm not sure who to pair Harry up with so please vote =P_**

**_The votes will be at the end of the story ^^ _**

Summary: Harry was abused as a child, and he won't open up to anyone. Will someone enter his life and change him for the good? Or will he continue to stay in his shell? Pairings on vote…

**Warning!**: (cuz someone reminded me o-o;;) If _Boy x Boy offends you,_ DON'T READ! Erm... yeah...

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Harry Potter =)**

* * *

Chapter one: 

Harry's Point.

"You no good piece of shit!" Uncle Vernon did his usual douse of beating me until I felt numb all over my body, deep in my bones. I bit my lips, holding in the screams I wanted to let out for so long. I had to let him do as he pleased, or I knew I wasn't going to get any food, and since it's been almost a week without anything to eat, I was desperate. Uncle kicked me one last time before going back into the kitchen with his sickly wife and poor excuse of a child. I stayed on the ground until my uncle was out of my sight completely. Lifting myself up from the cold marble floor, I carefully opened the door to my 'room' under the stairs and cuddled myself. I wasn't sure why, but the Dursley's couldn't hear me when I was in my room, even if I was screaming my lungs out. It was like magic... Holding onto myself tightly, I fell asleep drenched in my own tears; I've given up on life, on hope, on dreams, just living hell…

General Point

As Harry got up and trudged over to the door where the usual stack of mail was so that he could get the mail delivered into the kitchen where his Uncle was currently eating away like there was no tomorrow. He looked through the mail to find an old fashioned letter among all the other ones, addressed to him. He stopped right behind the kitchen door and slid the letter in his back pocket making sure it wasn't visible and walked through the door acting as if nothing had happened. Vernon eyed him before snatching the letters from his hands.

"Go back to your room boy!" Harry nodded and immediately turned to leave before catching a glimpse of his cousin Dudley throwing a tantrum about his amount of presents.

"MOM! BUT LAST YEAR I HAD 38!" Dudley wailed and glared at his mother. Petunia's lips thinned even more than they were before and pat her son on the back soothingly.

"Don't worry Diddums, Mummy and Daddy will buy you 2 more presents at the zoo." Dudley perked up at the sound of that and Harry could clearly see the victory smirk which spread on his face. Harry mentally let out a bitter laugh and proceeded on leaving the kitchen and into his 'room'.

Harry took out the letter which was in his back pocket and carefully opened it.

_Mr. H Potter  
The cupboard under the stairs  
4 Privet Drive_

Harry blinked twice before reading the rest.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,  
Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International  
Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1__September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

It took a while for Harry to register what was going on. _A wizard? _There was no way… He read the letter over to himself and decided it was just a prank so he stored it in one of his very little book collections and curled up on his pillow.

* * *

.

_**A/N: So the pairings are -**_

Draco x Harry

Charlie x Harry (I'll make it work somehow)

Bill x Harry (I'll also try and make it work somehow)

Fred n George x Harry

Oliver Wood x Harry

**_Please Vote and Review =) and again... i desperately need a beta ^^_**

**_-Ueki- _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**VOTES: Draco Harry wins by 8 Votes! :3**_

_A/N: Well... After a long wait, here it is! ^^;; My excuse of this is... uh... other fics and school work? :3  
But holy shit! Guess what! I'll be going to a writers festival this month! *Leaps with Joy* Okay, that was kinda random, but I couldn't help it! XD  
__Lol, anyways, here's the next chapter... Hope you enjoy! =) _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, unless I decide to put in an OC in there... o-o... and... Yeah..._**

**_WARNING: This will be a Boy x Boy! If you don't like it, DON'T READ! :3 Oh and the ratings might go up... *drum role~* to M! But of course, not in this chapter and the following... but I just thought I'd let you know ^^._**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: _**

"Albus, There's no reply from the boy!" A rather stern looking woman with tiny square glasses flapped her hands pivoting around the office.

"Yes, indeed…" The man replied her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Minerva, please be a dear and will you ask Hagrid to go fetch the boy?" Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the best school in witchcraft and wizardry asked while stroking his beard, which came down to his waist. Minerva McGonagall nodded and rushed out of the office muttering something under her breath. The headmaster walked over to the window located at the back of his office and stared at it for a long moment.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" A frown creased on Harry's face as he lazily got up and stretched as much as he could in the small cupboard, also known as his room. He opened the cupboard door only to have it shoved back onto his face by his obnoxious cousin. Harry groaned, rubbing his face and opened the door again. He stretched his aching body and opened the kitchen door.

"Make sure the bacon and egg doesn't burn!" Petunia's face contorted with disgust and turned her attention to her over-fed son and feed him with more food. Vernon was taking up the entire space of the double sofa and was holding the newspaper, skimming through it.

"Bah! The idiot of the police can't one serial murderer… Pathetic…" He grumbled turning the page.

"BOY! FLIP THE BACON OVER ITS BURNING!" Petunia screeched across the kitchen. Harry jumped slightly, startled at the sudden noise, but complied.

"Just bring the coffee, boy!" The thick pile of lump growled at Harry not bothering to move an inch from his sofa, holding the newspaper in his hand. Harry sighed and walked over to where the kettle was.

"Ah yes, A cup of coffee would be wonderful." A calm voice, unfamiliar to the ears of Harry stated as well, starting the rest of the family. Vernon dropped his newspaper in an abrupt motion and Petunia gaped like a fish. Harry, however just stared at the tall old man with an unusually long beard and the man with greasy slick black hair who was standing behind the old man with a surprised expression on his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Vernon jumped up nearly causing an earthquake.

Dumbledore only blinked and gestured the stove. "Why, I'm here for some nice cup of coffee." And winked at Harry.

* * *

The two men glanced at each other momentarily before looking at Harry.

"So you mean to tell me, that I'm a wizard, my parents were killed by a guy named Voldemort, and you're going to teach me things before going to school because you want me to be prepared for him the next time he tries to come kill me?" Harry summarized what he just heard and blinked several times. Severus Snape observed Harry, scanning him from head to toe. He never expected Harry to be this… thin. Harry looked like he hasn't had a proper meal in ages; his expression was emotionless, and the lightning scar that was engraved in his forehead was decorated with several other bright red scratches surrounding it. Snape flinched slightly when Harry's jade green eyes met his.

"Well… Yes, I suppose that's precisely what we want." Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked down at Harry with a more serious expression. "But we do understand if this is the life you chose…"

Before Dumbledore could finish his thought, Harry replied, "When does our first practice session start?"

A smile creased up on both Dumbledore's and Snape's face. "In a while. Right now, it's time for a cup of tea."

* * *

'_Platform 9 and 3 quarters…' _Harry mumbled to himself as he pushed his cart full of first year things towards the platform between 9 and 10. Dumbledore had already given Harry the instructions on how to get onto the platform and such.

"This place is full of muggles every year!" A rather plump looking woman marched towards the same platform as the one Harry was walking over to. Harry inhaled deeply and sighed before putting on his 'helpless' mask and followed the plump looking woman with 5 other red heads trailing behind her. Harry observed as she barked out orders, telling who seemed like her kids to walk through the wall. Harry couldn't help but scrunch up his nose in distaste of how much the woman reminded him of the Durselys. When all the tall red-heads walked through, Harry inhaled deeply once again and walked up to the woman, acknowledging his existence.

"Excuse me…" Harry stuttered tilting his head downward a little and staring up at the woman. "But how do you… you… uh… get…"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, he was interrupted, "How to get on the platform, dear?" Harry bit his tongue and nodded. The second youngest of the red heads turned to look at Harry, tilting his head slightly. "Oh don't worry dear, this is Ronalds first year as well." The woman chuckled and Ron blushed, a frown creasing is freckled face. "You just walk straight between the two platforms," Ron's mother patted Harry on the back, to which Harry stiffened. "Best make a run if your nervous." The woman smiled and pushed Harry slightly towards the platform. Harry thanked the woman and walked straight through, making a slight run for it at the end to show that he was as nervous as any first year would be.

Harry went straight to the train and as he was loading his things onto the luggage compartment, two of the red heads grabbed the luggage he was heaving into the compartment.

"Thanks…" Harry mumbled and adjusted his glasses. But the two red heads leaned against each other for support and chuckled.

"No problem" The first one said.

"You seem pretty lost though." The second one continued

"Are you new?" The first one finished their thoughts and put on a goofy smile. Harry only stared in amusement looking at one twin from another.

"Yes, I am new… er…" Harry bit his lips, hinting on the two that he didn't know their names yet.

"Oh how rude of us" The first one clamped his hands onto his mouth and mocked a gasp, while the second one glared at the first one.

"I'm Fred Weasley" The first one pointed at himself proudly.

"And I'm George Weasley." The second one waved.

"I'm Harry Potter…" Harry offered both of his hands to the twins, but his offered hands were ignored, as the twins scanned Harry from head to toe.

"Blimey! You're really _the _Harry Potter?" Fred gaped. George sighed and smacked Fred's head, glared at his twin.

"Fred! It's rude to stare." George scolded. Harry blinked in surprise and backed away a little.

"Erm… Thank you so much for your help, Fred and George." With a final nod, Harry turned around to leave, leaving the confused twins behind.

* * *

Finally seating himself in an empty compartment, Harry sighed and looked out the window; watching as everyone else seemed to have someone to say goodbye to. He closed his eyes attempting clear his mind.

'_I expect great things from you Harry Potter… Chose your friends wisely…' _Dumbledore's words rang through Harry's head. _'Chose your friends wisely? What does he mean by that? The twins didn't seem that bad… although the younger two… I don't like the feeling I get from them… But then again-' _Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the compartment door slid open and the youngest of the male red head family walked in, seating himself opposite of Harry.

"You don't mind do you?" Rom asked, looking slightly cautious. "Everywhere else is full…" He mumbled the last part to himself mostly, but Harry smiled and nodded his head slightly. Ron brightened up and relaxed on the seat. Harry tuned himself out once again to try and focus on his thoughts that were kindly interrupted before.

'_Which 'friends' did he exactly mean… Could it be someone from a different house? Or is it just not-' _

"So, What's your name?" Harry was pulled out of his thoughts once again. He inhaled deeply to calm himself down before answering.

"Harry. I'm Harry Potter." Ron dropped the wand he was taking out and gaped like a fish, pointing is hands at Harry.

"You mean… Your… Your… I mean… You have the…" Ron pointed at his forehead, unable to put his fascination into words. Harry nodded and lifted the hair that nearly covered his eyes to show Ron.

"Wicked…" Ron nearly drooled. "I have 5 older brothers and one younger sister. But of course, you've met Fred and George before right?" He took out something that resembled a sandwich from his pocket and scrunched his nose. "Urgh, Mum always forgets I don't like corned beef…" Ron took a sniff at his sandwich and pretended to puke. He then opened the window of the train and swiftly flung the sandwich out the window. Harry felt his expression harden. He's never had anything made for him, or even just given to him by the love of someone, and yet this red head was abusing what he didn't have… Harry just rolled his eyes and proceeded on staring out the window. He just responded to Ron with an occasional "Are you really? Is that so? Or, that's interesting,"

Thankfully, someone decided to pop into them in the compartment not long after the red head's rant started.

"So it's true." A pale boy with slick blonde hair sneered. "_The _Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts with us." The two boys standing behind the pale boy chuckled.

"What do you want?" Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes. The blonde mocked a hurtful expression and turned to look at Ron, then at the two boys behind him. The two boys chuckled and shoved past the blonde, seizing Ron by his arms, and dragged him out. The moment the three of them were of sight, Draco relaxed his shoulders and sat in front of Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows, and stared at the blonde thoughtfully. _'What is he playing at?' _Harry thought in his head.

"Sorry about that, I have to do that because of… you know… Voldemort…" The blonde flinched and looked terrified that the dark lord was watching, but continued to speak. "Well, first off, my name's Draco. Draco Malfoy, and it's really nice to meet you." He offered his hand, which Harry took hesitantly. Noticing that Harry was still confused, Draco explained further. "My family has been a spy for Dumbledore… which I'm guessing is new to you…" He frowned slightly. "And father told me about Dumbledore's visit to you. I can't openly be friends with you because of my… duties as a spy, but I hope we can secretly be friends where people can't see us." Draco smiled widely. Harry opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Draco left the compartment to go meet up with his two friends who still had Ron.

'_He seems nice enough…' _Harry thought in his head, and making up his mind about the 'right friend', he ran out of the compartment to save his 'first friend', Ron.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter~ This was ACTUALLY the longest chapter I've ever written o.o  
It was mostly because I could't find a good stopping point, but really, thats not the point XD_

_-UekiKosuke- _


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**_Sorry this took quite long to update... I got caught up in a lot of other stories :P Hehe ^^;;; But I hope you enjoy this chapter and..._

_DID EVERYONE ELSE CRY WHEN YOU GUYS WATCHED THE LAST MOVIE DDDDDD8 I cried soooo much! Oh my god! Freddd T-T I thought it was sad when I read it but seeing him dead in the movie DX GAAAAAAH :( _

_Enjoy the chapter~ :P _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters... unless I decide to put an OC in there somewhere XD _

* * *

"Attention all first year students!" A stern looking lady wearing a tall green hat held a parchment in her hand, and called out to the first years lined up before the dining hall. When the crowd seemed to have quieted down, she straightened up and as if reciting something memorized, she said, "All of you will soon enter the dining hall, but before that you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindore, Hufflpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." As soon as the lady said Slytherin, Malfoy and his 'friends' snickered, but it was ignored as the lady went on. "There will be no talking, and you will follow the line orderly or you'll be sent back home on the train faster than you can say 'quiddich'" The lined up students gulped except for Draco, who held his nose high up full of confidence. "Well then, Please enter."

The moment the two doors opened, students gasped and curiously looked around the great hall. The ceiling was enchanted which made it look like they were actually under the night sky. Harry smiled at the pleasant feeling the sky gave him before he heard an annoying voice say, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_." He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the number of awed looks the students gave her. Ron included. But he had to admit, he probably might've been one of them if he hadn't been trained and taught before hand.

Getting sorted into individual houses went by longer then Harry expected. When it was his turn to get sorted into a house, he looked around the room cautiously while he walked to the front, taking slow and steady steps. Truthfully, he wanted to be in Slytherin house seeing as he had already discovered his rare talent for talking to snakes, however he needed to be in a different house for the plan to work. Harry was disappointed to find himself in Gryffindore instead but he pasted a grin on his face as he ran to the table to join his housemates. To his further disappointment, the boy known as Ron and the girl named Hermione (the girl who had been talking about the sky) joined him soon after.

Harry glanced up at the staff table and immediately the potions professor caught his eyes. Professor Snape, he corrected himself, momentarily smirked towards him –due to his incapability to smile- and faced the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore who stood up and walked forward.

"Welcome, to yet another great year at Hogwarts-" Dumbledore started his usual which was said in the beginning of every year. Harry chose to ignore the speech and thought back to his first training session with professor Dumbledore, and professor Snape.

_Flashback_

"_In order to train yourself from the dark lord, you must be able to perform the three curses- t__he Killing Curse, __Avada Kedavra__, the Cruciatus Curse,__ Crucio__, and the Imperius Curse, __Imperio__." Snape drawled, eyeing the young boy standing in front of him with absolutely no expression on his face. "Of course, those aren't the only spells you need to learn, but since Professor Dumbledore is here to supervise your first training session, we might as well start off with the most dangerous one… Just in case." Snape nearly muttered the last part to himself, but it was heard either ways. _

_Snape waved his wand and a bunch of wooden dummies appeared. When Harry looked up at the potions master questioningly, he explained. "These are no ordinary dummies. They are specially created by myself to resemble the human reaction when a spell hits them." Without further explanation, Snape drew his wand once again and aimed for one of the dummies. _

"_Avada Kadavera!" As soon as the spell was chanted, a jet of green light shot out of his wand and hit the dummy, which was thrown back at the impact and dropped to the floor. Harry's eyes widened as he eyed the dummy. It didn't look any different from when it was still standing- other then the fact that the object was sprawled out on the floor. He had to admit, this was probably slightly more dangerous then the ones he had ever thought of using… But… _

"_As mentioned, Avada Kadavera is a killing curse which will immediately… well… kill whoever is hit by it. It is also one of the unforgivable curses." Harry raised an eyebrow when Snape had mentioned it was 'unforgivable.'_

"_You will not actually practice them on a human until we find a suitable-" Dumbledore shot him a warning glance. "As much as I would like for you to practice on a real human being, it is unfortunate that we will not be able to… But none the less, we will practice." Harry took a step back from the man, slightly horrified by the fact that he didn't mind killing people for the sake of just 'practicing'. _

"_Why don't you give it a try Potter?" Snape gestured his hand to one of the figures across the room. Harry tensed his body and slowly drew out his wand. This was it. The first spell he had ever learned, and the first spell he would've put to practice. _

_He drew in a deep shaky breath and called out, "Avada Kadavra!" A flash of green light consumed him, and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor, staring at the dummy, which lay motionless on the floor. Snape looked at him with pitying eyes whereas Dumbledore stared at him with a slight twinkle in his eyes._

"_Very well done, Mr. Potter…"_

_Flashback End_

Harry shuddered and was pulled out of his thoughts when two strong hands smacked him on the back. He was ready to scowl at whoever smacked him but softened his glare when he saw it was only Fred and George.

"Hello, young Harry Potter-" One of them said.

"We are glad to have you in Gryffindore-" the other one continued.

"It is an honor to be in the same house as the 'Boy Who Lived'." The first one finished and mocked a bow.

Harry stared at them, unable to hide his awe. He didn't mind being called the 'boy who lived' by these two since Harry already knew they were joking. It was crystal clear when the two started laughing and put each of their arms around Harry's shoulder.

"If you need anything-" The one on his right said

"Don't hesitate to ask." The one on the left finished.

He couldn't help but to crack a smile at their silliness and gave them a nod each. He watched as the others were piling up food on their plates, but scrunched his nose in distaste when he saw Ron stuffing everything into his mouth like a savage. Harry turned his head to look over at the Slitherin table and found Malfoy eating in his table and eating like a true aristocrat; picking up small portions of food and delicately bringing it up to his mouth so that he could consume the food.

Harry looked back at the staff table when he felt a twinge of pain shooting from his lightening shaped scar, which he made no move to indicate. He caught the eyes of a professor wearing purple and tapped one of the twins on the shoulder.

"Hey, um… Who's the professor next to professor Snape?" Harry timidly asked.

"Oh, that's professor Quirrell." He paused. "I'm surprised you know professor Snape though. You better watch out for him, right Fred?" George looked over Harry to get a better view of his twin brother.

"Yeah mate, it's a well known fact that he favors Slytherin and absolutely loathes Gryffindore." Fred said with a look of distaste.

"Not to mention he's interested in the dark arts." George sniggered "He's been after Quirrell's job for years!"

"Does he really?" Absentmindedly Harry replied.

The rest of the feast went by relatively smoothly. The twins talked about classes in general and how some places were out of bounds, while Harry tossed a piece of fruit with his fork on his plate, while occasionally nodding to let them know he was still listening.

Harry wondered if he could trust these two with whatever he was up to. Having inside help from his own house was probably smart, and he didn't think Ron was trustworthy enough. He would have to consider things further.

"Tell us about your family Harry, how is it? Living with the muggles?" Fred asked with honest curiosity. Harry allowed his expression to fall but inside, he scoffed.

"Not all muggles are like my aunt and uncle, but they are the biggest gits you would've ever laid your eyes on. They care about nothing but themselves." –no need to get into details- Harry thought to himself.

George placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What exactly did they do to you? Are you this small because of them?" he asked, worry thick in his voice. Harry honestly found it hard to understand how a person could care for another, only having known them for mere hours.

"Just this and that." Harry made sure his voice wavered slightly.

"I'll try and see if mum will let you stay at the burrow next summer." Fred squeezed Harry's shoulders reassuringly.

"It's okay… Professor Dumbledore would probably want me to stay there." Harry replied and let the subject drop. Harry wondered if it was just their nature to worry about people, or they just cared about him… but he quickly shook his thoughts away. There was no way anyone would care for him like that. He was a weapon to destroy Voldemort. He was nothing more and nothing less… probably.

The food and the plates cleared once everyone seemed to be done with their food. "Prefects, I'd like you to lead your house to your respected common room." Dumbledore's voice boomed in the dining hall, silencing everyone. "Oh, and before I forget, one last thing- Munchegin, Fizzing Bubbletrots, Aluminifin, Morigan. Have a nice evening." Dumbledore sat down, with that being said.

"Is he mad?" He heard one of his housemate wonder.

"I recon he is! What was up with all those words?" Ron added. Harry sighed and wondered if anyone had caught on that those were the passwords. "What do you think Harry?"

"I… I don't know…" Harry's exterior showed that he was still quite confused about this whole thing. He was getting used to this act of being shy.

"We'll just have to wait and see then I guess." Ron shrugged and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him along, whereas Harry resisted the urge to hex Ron off him- his hand twitching towards his pocket where his wand was tucked away.

They headed out the great hall and up the changing stairs until they finally arrived in front of a giant portrait with a rather large looking woman inside. "Morigan" The head boy, Percy, said and the giant portrait opened up revealing the entrance to their common room. The common room wasn't fancy, nor was it big. It was cozy, dimly lit by the fireplace, and there were a lot of comfortable looking sofas where they could sit and chat on. Two staircases led up to their dorms, one for the girls and one for the boys. Harry had to admit, he was slightly irritated that Ron was sticking to him like glue, gaping at everything around him but he could sort of understand why he was so amazed at everything around him.

"You will find that your belongings have already been taken up to your dorms." Percy announced, pointing at nowhere in particular. "I would go up and get plenty of rest seeing as we have classes tomorrow." Nobody argued as they slowly trudged up the stairs, tired from their journey and adjustment to the new environment.

"Aw cool, my beds right next to yours!" Ron beamed at Harry and looked around the place. "Much better then my room. Mum had to give me the room right under the attic," Ron whined. "The bloody creature living up there won't shut up! And it's bloody hot during summer." Ron shuddered.

Harry only stared at his new dorm mate. He had to live under the 'bloody' staircase for his entire life and no one saw him complaining. He looked at Ron sympathetically and went to his own bed.

He flopped down on his bed not bothering to change his clothes and pulled his curtains so that no one could see him and cast a silencing charm so that no one could hear him. Harry sighed and brought his hands up to massage his temples and relaxed. Today was a long day for him. Yes, it was a very long day. He had to keep his façade up for who knows how long until he had to fight Voldemort.

Harry dropped his hands to his sides and rolled over, relaxing his eyes closed.

"I hope I don't have that dream again…" Harry mumbled and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated ~ :P


End file.
